


Babysitting Rebecca

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [32]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, drunk, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula goes away for the weekend. She asks Heather to keep an eye on Rebecca. An eye isn't the only thing she keeps on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Rebecca

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 weekly prompt - weekend
> 
> I love this show :')

When Paula finally convinced her husband and the children to go on a trip to the Oregon coast, she had asked Heather to keep an eye on Rebecca, who she suspected might struggle without her sage advice. While Heather had happily charged Paula a babysitter’s fee, she had not expected to actually spend her weekend sitting cross-legged on Rebecca’s floor eating takeout, drinking cheap wine, and watching Netflix. 

“You know, you’re like really pretty.” Rebecca muses from where she lies, stomach-down on the coach. She is positioned carefully so that her mouth hovers over the rim of her glass of white wine, for the easiest access possible. 

“What does that even mean?” Heather frowns, crossing her arms. “Pretty is an empty word. Society gives it this arbitrary value.”

“It means…” Rebecca pauses, gracelessly sliding onto the floor. She lands clumsily beside Heather. “It means…”

“It means you’re drunk.” Heather laughs. 

“Noooooo.” Rebecca winks. “Of course not.”

“Say the alphabet backwards then.” 

“Z, Y… Y… Why am I doing this?” 

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re pretty though.” 

“You can’t empirically prove that.” Heather smirks before rolling her eyes.

“I can.”

Rebecca then leans in and kisses her. 

“You win.” Heather finally manages, breathlessly.


End file.
